harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark (SI)
Mark (マルク, Mark) is a bachelor as well as playable and re-namable character in Harvest Moon DS: Sunshine Islands. If the player chooses Chelsea as a character, then Mark will later appear in game, after meeting all of the requirements to unlock him. Another farmer such as yourself, Mark comes to the island to learn something new about farming. He lives at Carol's Inn on Sprout Island, but also visits the Cafe, Diner, and Chen's store frequently. Mark has done a lot of travelling, and now wishes to settle down, and to have a place to call home. He will often come to your character for farming advice. Mark has no rival marriage candidate, and will be one of the last villagers to arrive on the island. 'Unlocking' In order for Mark to move to the island, certain requirements need to be met. *Have all main characters unlocked (do not need Mineral Town characters unlocked). *Unlock 15 islands (excluding Sunny Island) *Build the bridge to Link Island. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' Mark doesn't have any dislikes or loves. Instead, he likes every item equally, even the weeds, rocks, and wood you can find everywhere on your farm and on the islands. This makes him easy to befriend (and marry if you so choose), and you also get an additional 100FP each time you talk to Mark. 'Heart Events'https://fogu.com/hm8/events/mark_heart_events.php Purple Heart Event *Verdure Island Diner *12 PM - 3 PM (Sunny), 4 PM - 6 PM (Raining, Friday) *Mark has a purple heart level or higher. Inside the Diner, Mark is sitting at one of the tables eating. Mark likes the diner because the food is great and there's so many different people to talk to, he asks if you'd like to sit with him and eat. If you accept Mark's invitation, you'll sit down and eat with him. Mark thinks that food tastes better when you eat it with others. Alternatively, you can answer negatively by telling Mark that you'd prefer to eat alone. ---- Blue Heart Event The player must Chen's House from 3 PM until 5 PM on Friday. Any weather will do. Mark at a blue heart color or above, and you already seen his purple heart event. Mark is visiting Chen at his home and compliments him on his decor. Chen tells Mark that he once saw a home in the east that he really liked and modeled his home after it. Mark figures that means that Chen's dream came true. His dream is to become a rancher, although he is still in training. Chen thinks Mark has a fantastic dream. Chen notices the resident ranching expert has arrived, although you seem confused at his comment. Mark explains that he was just telling Chen about his dream of becoming a rancher. If option 1 is chosen, Chen confirms that Mark's dream is important, and everyone will be cheering for him. Mark thanks the two for their words of encouragement. If option 2 is chosen, Mark knows the work will be really hard but that's what makes it worth doing. He is disappointed to hear your negative opinion from someone experienced in farming. ---- Green Heart Event The player must enter the Inn on Verdure Island. Sunny day: 6:00 am to 9:00 AM or Rainy day: 9:00 AM to 12:00 AM. Mark at a green heart color or higher, and you already seen his Blue Heart Event. Inside the Inn, Mark asks if you're here to visit him. He has always moved from place to place so it is rare that he makes any friends. Sometimes Mark avoids people because he knows he'll eventually have to leave. This island is really nice, and he is glad to have met you. If option 1 is chosen, Mark doesn't understand why the player would like to leave. The player has a ranch, so he asks what would happen if your animals go away. Ranchers have responsibilities. If option 2 is chosen, Mark tells that he doesn't want the player to leave because he still has a lot to learn. He is a little embarrassed that you worry about him. Mark admits that he has been thinking about staying on the island for good. He hasn't made up his mind, but hopes the player keep coming to visit him. ---- Green Heart Event The player must enter farm house on a sunny day from 10:00 am to 5:00 pm. Mark at a yellow heart color or higher, and you already seen his blue heart event. The weather is nice today, so Mark has come over to see if you would like to go outside with him. If option 1 is chosen, the duo head to the Meadow Island. Usually, Mark only comes to the meadow during festivals, but it looks pretty when there's nothing going on too. Mark tells the player how amazing he thinks they are. Running a ranch all by yourself is very respectable, even though it is hard work. He expected that the player would be tired just from tending the animals and crops, but they still take the time to visit him. The player tells him they visit because he is fun to talk to. Mark gets embarrassed, but thanks the player for their comment. Mark is glad that he came to the island and had the chance to meet the player. Afterwards, the protagonist will come back at 6:00 PM. If option 2 is chosen, Mark thinks that the player is busy, so he leaves. 'Trivia' *If you have 7 hearts with Mark, he will give you a present if you speak to him on your birthday. There are three different presents available, depending on the year. He will give you either a Summer Sun (Year 1), Golden Lumber (Year 2) or a Winter Sun (Year 3). These gifts will continue in a set rotation every three years.Your Birthday Gift List in Sunshine Islandsby Freyashawk 'References' Category:Sunshine Islands Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Sunshine Islands Characters Category:Player Characters